


There’s no music, but you dance with me

by h3l10s



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Absolutely No Comfort, Angst, Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am coming out as a dsmp!Jschlatt apologist, Its not really worth the BigQ/Jschlatt because it’s not that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3l10s/pseuds/h3l10s
Summary: Jschlatt dances with Quackity, but it’s an au with no context. That’s all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	There’s no music, but you dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> Don’t share this with CC’s in any shape or form.

The ballroom was quiet, the only sound that of the clack of shoes against the hard polished tiles. Schlatt didn’t need to turn around the know who was walking towards him, the footsteps a familiar pattern engraved into his memory of that of his former lover. 

“Schlatt,” The ram-horned man turned at the sound of his name, blissfully bittersweet on the tongue of his former lover, “You look lonely.” The words were spoken as though as a half-hearted insult, Schlatt knew, but he couldn’t help but slouch at the words spoken. Quackity was always the one to see through him, like he was glass. 

“Are you offering to make me not-so-lonely?” Schlatt spoke, voice coated thick in sarcasm to hide the hope, the hurt. Schlatt relished in the way Quackity gave a somber laugh, a half-heartedly amused smile befalling his beloved, “Why are you here, Quackity?” Schlatt asked, his gaze becoming half lidded and his posture falling lazily against the gold-laden walls of the castle’s ballroom. 

“One last dance, Your Highness,” Quackity joked, and Schlatt tried desperately to ignore the way his heart panged in his chest. Quackity held his hand out, scarred and warm and Quackity, and he bowed. Schlatt never could say no when Quackity put his heart to something. “For old time’s sake.” 

“How could I refuse, when you’re being so kind?” Schlatt spoke, his dipping his head as he took Quackity’s hand, gently pulling the other man to him, setting their positions. One hand holding Quackity’s, the other resting lightly on the shorter man’s side, just a breath’s width above his hip. Schlatt wouldn’t admit it, but he was basking in the contact, comfortably slotted against Quackity as though the spot was made for him, and him only. Schlatt was allowed to yearn, right? 

“Theres no music,” Schlatt pointed out, and smiled as he was pulled along into the familiar dance rite, his companion smiling back, something both genuine and sadden to see. 

“Has that ever stopped us before?” Quackity’s question drew no response, even as the shorter of the pair rest his head against Schlatt’s chest, right over the man’s heart. Schlatt didn’t have the courage to tell him to stop, or to back off -- not that he would, even if he did. Schlatt imagined the next time he’d see the man would be at the other end of a sword. 

A comfortable silence fell over the pair, the only thing Schlatt could focus on was the feel of Quackity underneath his hands, his head against his chest, and thoughtless movements of their collective dance together. Of course, even silence ended when Schlatt didn’t want it to. 

“Do you regret us?” Quackity asked, his voice wavering the way it did when he was saddened to the point of crying, and not for the first time that night, Schlatt’s heart almost burst. 

“No,” Schlatt murmured, not stopping their movements, “No, I regret nothing between us. I would do anything to keep you in my grasp, and I’m sorry I wasn’t able to prove it to you.” He pressed a featherlight kiss to the top of Quackity’s hair. 

Schlatt knew that he wasn’t going to win Quackity’s affections back, and he’d managed to come to a peace with that, even if he knew he’d never love another. There’d be no point, for he saw Quackity in everything, and everything in Quackity. Schlatt couldn’t help but wonder if Quackity ever felt that way for him. 

Quackity was silent once more, and if Schlatt could feel the gentle shake of his shoulders with his tears, he didn’t mention it. Schlatt only kept their dance going, until he no longer could. 

When the time came that his former lover needed to leave, Schlatt almost asked the man to stay -- almost pleaded. Instead, he kept his head high, and his mind and body still, before he bowed to the other man, his heart being practically swallowed by the other man, especially as he placed a final kiss onto Schlatt’s lips.

Schlatt watched as he left, a somber smile on his lips. Perhaps in a next life.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and I’ll kiss you <3 
> 
> yell at me on twt: @h3li0sc3ntric


End file.
